


KFC Confessions

by Epic_and_Kitty



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Love Confession, Maybe A Tiny Bit Of Angst?, One Shot, Oral Sex, Puns during sex, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is a catgirl, Underlust, but its mostly fluff, idk - Freeform, mentions of cheating, possibly, puns, reader has issues with her ex, reader is a neko, reader is half monster, tags are hard man, this was supposed to be completely smut, why do i keep forgetting shit about my own story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_and_Kitty/pseuds/Epic_and_Kitty
Summary: You're a cat girl with relationship issues and you somehow end up dating Underlust Sans, who loves you very much. Inspired by a prompt given to me by NilhilismPastry on Twitter





	KFC Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NilhilismPastry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NilhilismPastry).



> Hey its my first fic on AO3! Yay! Dont expect much.
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt given to me by the lovely NilhilismPastry on Twitter, I'll add the prompt in the end notes, see if any of you can figure out which part is all her.
> 
> Also the prompt was clearly meant to be funny, but my romantic ass turned it into Fluff, because of course I did.
> 
> Please be sure to leave a comment! They feed me spoons and I'm always running out of those

Out of all the ways you had (or hadn't) expected to confess your true feelings for Sans, this certainly wasn't it.

Being half cat monster and half human certainly meant you ended up dating a lot of weirdos, including those of the shut in anime nerd variety, what with you looking like you walked straight out of a cat girl hentai. Hell, you even had the huge tits and "thicc"ness they craved, though you were much more plump in areas they didn't care for. According to your last ex, it was why he left you, and probably why he cheated on you.

Your step sister, bless her monster heart, had tried finding you a bounce back boy literally the day after you were dumped. Constant dates with every boy from her college anime club, from anime forums, and the speed dating. 

Dear God the speed dating.

Several hour affairs spent trying to make conversation with men more interested in your bra size or if you could lose several pounds before their high school reunions and help make them look like they actually accomplished something with their lives. Not to mention all the speed dating events your bitter ex crashed by spilling embarrassing secrets, both real and imagined, loudly to any person there unfortunate enough to hear him. The worst incident had you running home in tears to drown your sorrows in pineapple soda and Takis.

You had eventually convinced your well meaning sister that you needed time away from the dating scene before trying to date again, and so spent the next month and a half "finding yourself", which equated to more Takis and citrus soda binges before finally kicking yourself in the ass to crawl back into public. And even with you back in the public's all judging eye, you avoided dating like the plague.

You had met Sans at an Ihop in the late evening, after he had expertly slipped into your booth to shoo your ex away by pretending to be your new boy toy and making your ex as uncomfortable as humanly possible by violently and grossly making out with you. You had laughed about it after your ex left in a disgusted huff, and had spent the rest of the evening eating your meals and casually shooting the shit like old friends. He paid for your meal and slipped his number into your coat pocket without you realizing before disappearing into the night. When you had told your sister you had met a guy, she became ecstatic and demanded to meet him, which somehow ended up with the two of you being a temporary fake couple for a few weeks, which turned into you both dating for real by the end of the month.

Sans was an....enigma, to be certain. He was the horniest mother humper you had ever met, but at the same time, the absolute laziest. He'd fuck you into oblivion just as willingly as he snuggled you during your weekly anime and junk food binges (he also kept stealing all your damn Takis). He'd fill your ears with the flithiest dirty talk and the softest sweet nothing's, but slipped so many puns in that you found yourself finding them within your conversations days after they happened. He was always around, yet had more jobs than you thought were legal for one person to have. But he never actually did any work ethier, and yet had enough money to pay for a big ass penthouse and all the fixings for him and his brother to live in. And you, eventually.

You honestly loved hanging out with him and the sex was amazing. Sans was honestly the best boyfriend you had ever had. He listened to your ideas and encouraged them; he never talked down to you. He loved your body the way it was and would silence any doubts you had of his opinion of your body with lots of toe curling, body worshiping sex. Hell, he even talked about how much he had slept around in the past, but any time anyone flirted with him, he'd shake his head and say "sorry, love, but I'm a taken man".

Which was more than your ex had ever done.

And yet...

You were scared. 

You were afraid to love him. Afraid that once you said those three life changing words that Sans would leave just like your ex had. Once bitten, twice shy, you supposed.

Sans, however, held no qualms about speaking his mind about his feelings for you.

The first time he'd said that he loved you, you both were washing dishes. He'd made a stink about it, but you had convinced him to help by promising to give him a blowjob after the dishes were done. You both had been telling each other knock knock jokes to pass the time. You had been snickering really hard at the last joke of his, almost dropping the plate you were holding, which gave you an idea.

"Wait, wait, I got a good one for you," you held up the plate, "it's even topical".

Sans giggled, then smiled serenely at you, smug grin plastered on his face. "My dove thinks she can best the master, hmm? Doubtful, but go on, darling."

You rolled your eyes. "The only master you are is a masturbator." He snorted and you knocked on the plate to start.

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Dishes"

"Dishes who?"

You held the plate in both hands, pursed lips hiding your grin.

"Dishes a very bad joke."

Sans was quiet as he stared at you. Your grin faded as you started to wonder if that joke was to bad for even Sans. 

You jump a bit as Sans launched himself at you, knocking the plate from your hand, pinning you to the floor as the plate clattered away. He stared at you with a look of awe, his normal white heart eyelights now three times bigger and bright purple. His face softened as purple tears welled up in his sockets.

"Stars above, I love you."

And then he kissed you. But it was different from all the heated, lust filled kisses he had given you previously. It was soft and slow, and, most surprising from him, chaste.

You had been in shock, barely remembering to return the kiss, and even then it was hesitant. Sans had pulled away at realizing how out of it you seemed, quickly apologizing and helping you up. He picked up the plate you dropped and started cleaning it vigorously. He never asked if you loved him back, and you had made no move to repeat the three tiny words back at him. He had left the house after the dishes were finished, apparently forgetting about his promised blowjob.

He had been quiet upon his return, and for awhile, didn't bring up his confession. But, slowly and surely, he began to bring it up again. He was always serious whenever he said those three little words, and always, oddly, assuring you that it was ok that you didn't love him back, that he understood why.

You never knew how to respond to that, so you just didn't. Ok, yeah, kinda dickish, but you were scared! What if, if you actually said you loved him back, and this happy charade crashed down around you, just like it had every other time.

But you weren't afraid of lying to him.

No.

You were afraid of telling him the truth.

Which brought you to today. Your boyfriend was as horny as ever, practically pinning you to the front door when you returned from your college classes for the day. His tongue was hot inside your mouth as you sucked and twirled your own tongue around his. You moaned into his mouth as he ground his bulge against your clothed core. He pulled away with a confident smirk, a trail of saliva linking you both together.

"Oh-ho, my little Princess liked that, did she? Would she like it more if Daddy ate her out like take out?"

Your giggle was drowned out by your wanton moan as he ground his trapped girth against you again, slipping his hand under your skirt and panties to trace circles around your clit.

"D-daddy, pl-please..."

"Please what, Princess? Daddy can't give you anything unless you're clear about what you want~"

His dark, confident chuckle made you want to be a brat to him, just to wipe the smirk off his face, but as he dipped his fingers into your heat to smear it all over your clit, your body had a different answer.

"T-take, oh fUck, take me. Eat me out a-and fuck me s-silly, please!"

Sans chuckles darkly again and bites your shoulder, teleporting you into his room and shoving you gently on the bed.

"As you wish, Princess."

He makes short work of your skirt and panties, quickly pulling them off simultaneously and tossing them behind him into the trash tornado of porn mags and old dildos behind him. You definitely weren't getting those back in your lifetime.

He quickly went to work, inserting two fingers into your core and lavishing your clit with his tongue. He starts his fingers up at a pace he knows for sure drives you insane, curling them just so, allowing them to hit your g-spot at an almost constant rate. He moans and chuckles as you buck your hips up to meet his movements, the deep rumble sending a jolt of pleasure to your core.

It isn't long before you cum hard against his face, blushing as you feel yourself squirt around his fingers. Your tail swishes back and forth as you lose yourself in sexual bliss your ears flicking in the aftershocks. Sans pulls back, knowing you usually need a break after an intense orgasm like that. He curls up next to you, clean hand sneaking under your back to pull you flush to his hip. You curl up next to him, hand on his chest, resting your eyes. He makes a noise, and you open your eyes and look up at him. He's grinning wickedly.

"Ya know? You're finger licking good." His violet tongue curls around his fingers, and your face turns red as he laps at them like you are his last meal.

You stare for a moment, then glare at him.

"What am I, a Kinky Fucking Cat?"

It's his turn to stare, then he bursts out laughing, covering his face with his.

"Fucking STARS, Dove, this is why I love you so damn much"

"I know, I love you too, Sans."

There's silence all throughout the room now as Sans slowly lowers his hand from his face to look at you. You blink hard and fast, blushing even more now and try to look away. But Sans pulls your face to look at his. He looks so scared and yet, so hopeful, tears threatening to fall. As he speaks, his confident tone is gone, replaced by a stuttering, cracking voice.

"P-please tell me you're n-not pulling my leg..."

You gulp. You hadn't meant to let it slip, but it didn't make it less true. You pull Sans's face in for a kiss, sweet and chaste and gentle. You pull back and brush away a few of his tears with your thumb. You take a deep breath, then look him in the eye.

"I...I wouldn't fibula at a time like this, Sans. I love you, so much, more than words can-"

Your confession is silenced by Sans's magic lips against yours in a fierce kiss. His lips move against yours roughly at first, then gradually become gentler, gasping slightly against you in choked sobs. You don't hesitate to kiss back this time, petting his skull with one hand and pulling him closer to you with the other. You only pull away from each other when you roll on top and pull back for air. Sans reaches up to touch your face, tears still spilling from his sockets, his eyelights big and bright.

"I... I don't deserve -"

You put your finger to his lips, shushing him gently, blinking back your own tears.

"Yes, you do, Sans, you deserve all that I have to give and more. I'm sorry, I was too afraid before, I just..."

Words fail you, but Sans reaches up to brush your tears away grinning softly and giving a wet chuckle.

"Show me. Show me how you feel."

And so you do, for the rest of the night.

And so you will, for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! Here it be! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> By the way, this was NilhilismPastry's prompt - 
> 
> "Ya know? You're finger licking good." His violet tongue curled around his fingers, and your face turned red as he lapped at them like you were his last meal.
> 
> And the KFC reference was inspired by Kat on Twitter as well!
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your opinions!


End file.
